vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Curcuma yunnanensis
}} Name Curcuma yunnanensis N.Liu & C.Senjen (顶花莪术 ding hua e-zhu) References * Liu, N.; Senjen, C.: Two new species of chinese Curcuma Linn. In: 广西植物 (= Guihaia; Guangxi Zhiwu) Vol. 7 (no. 1) p. 15-18 (1987), ISSN 1000-3142. * Chen, Zhong-Yi; Chen, Sen-Jen; Huang, Xiang-Xu: A report on chromosome numbers on Chinese Zingiberaceae (5). In: 广西植物 (= Guihaia; Guangx Zhiwu) Vol. 8 (no. 2): 143-147 (1988), ISSN 1000-3142. * Liu, N.; Wu, T.L.: Notes on Curcuma in China. In: 热带亚热带植物学报 (= Journal of Tropical and Subtropical Botany) Vol. 7 (no. 2), p. 146-150 (1999), ISSN 1005-3395. * Wu, T.L.: The Zingiberaceae in 'Flora of China'. In: Proceedings of 2nd Symposium on Family Zingiberaceae (ed.: Wu, Te-Lin; Wu, Qi-Gen; Chen, Z.-Y.), p. 23-27 (1996), Zhongshan University Press, Guangzhou, ISBN 7-306-01218-5; Symposium held at Guangzhou, China, May 9-12, 1995. * Wu, T.L.; Larsen, K.: Zingiberaceae. In: Flora of China (ed.: Wu, Z.Y.; Raven, P.H.), Vol. 24, p. 322-377 (2001); Science Press, Beijing & Missouri Botanical Garden Press, St. Louis, ISBN 0-915279-83-5; (and Flora of China Illustrations Vol. 24, ISBN 1-930723-00-8); (English edition). * Zingiberaceae in 'Flora of China' (online): http://www.fna.org/china/mss/volume24/ZINGIBERACEAE.published.pdf * Cao, H.; Komatsu, K.: Molecular identification of six medicinal Curcuma plants produced in Sichuan: evidence from plastid trnK gene sequences. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 38 (no. 11), p. 871-875 (2003), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Komatsu, K.; Sasaki, Y.; Sasaki, S.; Fushimi, H.; Nagumo, S.: Standardization of Curcuma drugs based on molecular authentication and quality evaluation (I). In: 医薬品研究 (= Iyakuhin Kenkyu; Pharmaceutical Regulatory Sciences) Vol. 35 (no. 8), p. 416-424 (2004), ISSN 0287-0894, CODEN IYKEDH. * Xiao, X.; Liu, F.Q.; Shi, C.; Li, L.Y.; Qin, S.Y.; Qiao, C.H.; Su, Z.W.: RAPD polymorphism and authentication of medicinal plants from turmeric (Curcuma L.) in China. In: 中草药 (= Zhongcaoyao; Chinese Traditional Herbal Drugs) Vol. 31 (no. 3), p. 209-212 (2000), ISSN 0253-2670, CODEN CTYAD8. * Xiao, X.H.; Xia, W.J.; Qin, S.Y.; Li, J.L.; Fang, Q.M.; Shu, G.M.; Su, Z.W.: recognition of stereoscopic features of the leaves epidermis of medicinal Curcuma plants in China by image analysis. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 26 (no. 8), p. 523-528 (2001), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Zhong, G.Y.; Shu, G.M.; Li, L.Y.; Fang, Q.M.; Chen, S.Y.; Shu, Z.W.: Numerical taxonomy of medicinal plants of Curcuma in China. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 1), p. 15-24 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Zhao, Y.L.; Jin, C.; Shu, G.M.; Fang, Q.M.; Shu, Z.W.: Histological and morphological studies on leaves of Curcuma in China. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 3), p. 203-207 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Shu, G.M.; Li, L.Y.; Fang, Q.M.; Xia, W.J.; Su, Z.W.: Histological and morphological studies on the rhizomes of Curcuma. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 5), p. 395-399 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. Категория:Taxon:Plantae